1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional steering system configured to transmit rotation of a steering shaft caused in response to an operation of a steering wheel to a rack-and-pinion mechanism, thereby changing the angle of steered wheels. The rack-and-pinion mechanism converts the rotational motion of the steering shaft into a linear motion of a rack shaft. Tie rods are pivotably coupled to respective end portions of the rack shaft via rack ends.
In a steering system including a rack-and-pinion mechanism, when a rack end comes into contact with a rack housing in which a rack shaft is housed, the movement stroke of the rack shaft is restricted, whereby the steering range of the steered wheels is mechanically restricted. When the rack end comes into contact with the rack housing, a high impact load may be applied to the steering system. In view of this, in a steering system described in, for example, German Patent Application Publication No. 10 2011 051 715 (DE 102011051715 A), an end damper is disposed between a rack end and a rack housing. The end damper absorbs an impact load that is generated when the rack end and the rack housing come into contact with each other, that is, an impact generated at the time of end contact.
In the steering system described in DE 102011051715 A, an impact load at the time of end contact is reliably reduced. However, at the time of end contact, the rack end and the rack housing come into contact with each other via an elastic member interposed therebetween. Thus, an elastic feel due to the elastic member at the time of end contact makes some drivers uncomfortable in operating a steering wheel. In other words, it is difficult to set the stroke limit position (stroke end) in a steering operation, when the elastic member is used to ensure sufficient shock-absorbing property.